Trusted Judgement
by StarliteBaby
Summary: Sandy's Father talks to Sandy about Rizzo's influence on her.


Int. Living room-day  
  
Sandy enters  
  
Sandy's Father: Hello Sandy.  
  
Sandy: Hi dad!  
  
Sandy's Father: Been having fun? You certainly have been out late a lot lately.  
  
Sandy: Yeah I guess so! We do have a lot of fun.  
  
Sandy's Father: Well why have you been out so late?  
  
Sandy: Well, Kenickie's jokes are so funny that we are laughing so hard, so we completely forget what time it is.  
  
Sandy's Father: He's really that funny?  
  
Sandy: Yeah! Alright, what do you really want to talk about?  
  
Sandy's Father: Your Friend Rizzo  
  
Sandy: Oh Rizzo! What about her?  
  
Sandy's Father: Her influence on you.  
  
Sandy: What about it?  
  
Sandy's Father: Ok, before you met her you were such a nice girl and now you are total disgrace!  
  
Sandy: I'm a totally disgrace!  
  
Sandy's Father: Yes  
  
Sandy: What makes you say that?  
  
Sandy's Father: ok let's say your attitude change.  
  
Sandy: Yeah  
  
Sandy's Father: I have noticed a change in the way you are dressing, talking and acting.  
  
Sandy: Yeah  
  
Sandy's Father: I have also noticed that you have little interest in the things that you love anymore.  
  
Sandy: What things would that be?  
  
Sandy's Father: Ballet Dancing, acting, softball, and Music.  
  
Sandy: I'm still interested in Music and acting. I still love softball! But dancing I'm sick of it! And I can't do it anymore because I can't turn out.  
  
Sandy's Father: Oh Ok  
  
Sandy: What's Rizzo got to do with all this?  
  
Sandy's Father: Is she the reason that your attitude has changed, why the way you dress has changed and why the way you act has changed.  
  
Sandy: No, Rizzo has nothing to do with that.  
  
Sandy's Father: well then what is it then?  
  
Sandy: The pressure is from myself! I want to dress this way! I want to act a certain way! I want to talk a certain way! I want to be praised and admired for who I really am and not for who you want me to be.  
  
Sandy's Father: Ok I understand that. I'll try to be more tolerant of that. But there are also some other reasons that I don't approve of her. , not just because I'm worried about her influence on you. But I also don't like the way she dresses; I don't like the way she acts. I don't like the way talks to people. And I certainly don't like the way she talks to adults.  
  
  
  
Sandy: Ok dad, I see where you are coming from now. Rizzo and I didn't always get along. I used to hate for the same reasons that you disprove of her for but I have learned to be tolerant of the way she dresses and the way she talks. Rizzo is actually a really nice girl. She doesn't like to show it because she has some insecurity about that side of her. She really is a good girl as well as a bad one. and she isn't going to change the way she dresses or talks for anything and certainly not if someone disproves of it because she could careless about what people think of her.  
  
Sandy's father: ok so what do people think of her?  
  
Sandy: well the rumor at school is that she is a slut. But she isn't and she doesn't care if people think she is because she knows that she's not and I know that she's not and so do the rest of her friends.  
  
Sandy's father: o ok  
  
Sandy: any more questions?  
  
Sandy's Father: no I'm sorry to bother you about this now I see that I should have trusted your good judgement Sandy. I guess I should let you pick your own friends and I should just trust you from now on, don't you think so.  
  
Sandy: I guess. I have to go now  
  
Sandy's Father: where are you going?  
  
Sandy: I'm going out with Danny.  
  
Sandy's Father: ok where?  
  
Sandy: dad  
  
Sandy's Father: what?  
  
Sandy: you don't have to ask me where I am going? If you really need to know were going to a party.  
  
Sandy's Father: where is it?  
  
Sandy: Rizzo and Kenickie's apartment  
  
Sandy's Father: hmm say that again  
  
Sandy: Rizzo and Kenickie's apartment  
  
Sandy's Father: you mean they live together  
  
Sandy: yeah  
  
Sandy's Father: well that explains a lot.  
  
Sandy: what does it explain  
  
Sandy's Father: explains why people would call Rizzo a slut.  
  
Sandy: Why does it explain that  
  
Sandy's Father: they aren't married right  
  
Sandy: um no  
  
Sandy's Father: so then why do they live together  
  
Sandy: I don't know  
  
Sandy's Father: so some people may think that a couple should only live together if they are married.  
  
Sandy: oh ok I get your drift now  
  
Sandy's Father: so I'll let you go now  
  
Sandy: really no more lecturing  
  
Sandy's Father: yes seriously.  
  
Sandy: your great dad.  
  
Sandy's Father: have fun  
  
Sandy: thanks dad starts to leave  
  
Sandy's Father: stops her you better be home by Eleven! I don't care how funny Kenickie is. And if there is going to be any delay call me. ok sweetheart  
  
Sandy: ok dad leaves 


End file.
